<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George Weasley and Parvati Patil HC by SnarkyGranger1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731383">George Weasley and Parvati Patil HC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1'>SnarkyGranger1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My HCs or Little Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George runs into Parvarti at the Leaky Cauldron</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parvati Patil/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My HCs or Little Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>George Weasley and Parvati Patil HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George Weasley and Parvati Patil HC</p><p>George came out of the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron to head towards Diagon Alley. Right before he made it to the door to the back, he heard his name. He turned around and was surprised to see a sloshed Parvati. He walked over to her table and had a seat. He waved off Tom before he could even leave the bar.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Parvati? I am surprised that you are looking this way. You were one of the beautiful girls of the school,” said George.</p><p>Parvati looked at him in surprise. “Really?” George nodded. “I didn’t know that. I knew that Lavender was pretty and Hermione in the end but not me.”</p><p>George sighed at her remarks. “Parvati? Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Fred and I had discussed going out with the pair of you. You meaning you and Padma. We thought you two were beautiful during the Yule Ball. Oh and sorry about the way Ron treated you then.”</p><p>Parvati waved him off and said, “Old news and long forgotten, I knew then that Ron liked Hermione a lot even if it took him what three more years to say something.”</p><p>George shook and nodded his head.</p><p>Parvati looked at him strangely. “What?”</p><p>“Yes it took him three years but it was Hermione who finally put the stop to them going in circles,” replied George.</p><p>Parvati laughed in understanding. “When?”</p><p>“In the middle of the Final Battle.” </p><p>Parvati’s eyes grew wide in shock and then turned solemn.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I… uh…” Parvati swallowed thickly. “I have trouble thinking about that day. I lost my best friend.”</p><p>George smiled wistfully at her and said, “So did me.”</p><p>Parvati’s eyes grew wide when she remembered that Fred was killed too. “Oh George, how do you do it? I can’t seem to get through the day without wallowing in self-pity.” </p><p>George grabbed her hand, “One day at a time plus the help with my family and friends. I wouldn’t be here today if they didn’t remind me that Fred would have wanted me to continue the Joke Shop. The biggest surprise was Percy and his undying loyalty to help me. He does the financial aspect and leaves me to create new stuff for the shop. Everyone pitches in every so often even Hermione.”</p><p>Parvati had a surprised look on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, Hermione was impressed with our stuff. She just didn’t know how to say it because she was thinking as a Prefect, not as a friend. She is an awesome friend now and has helped me with a couple of sticky spots.” George smiled thinking about Hermione, Harry, and his family.</p><p>“George, I am so glad that you have that support,” said Parvati. “Padma tried and she really did but gave up after a while.”</p><p>George looked at her appalled. George got up from the table and threw some change on the table and held out his hand for her to grab. Parvati grabbed it and was wondering where he was taking her. She walked with him to the shop. He went through the door and locked it.</p><p>Hermione’s head popped up when she heard the lock. “George…” Hermione started to say.” PARVATI!”</p><p>Hermione came around the counter to hug her.</p><p>“How are you doing? I haven’t seen you since the battle. I am so sorry about Lavender. I know how close you two were.”</p><p>Parvati started bursting into tears, which startled Hermione. She looked up at George and saw his expression and understood immediately. “Parvati, would you like to go for some lunch and maybe shop a bit?”</p><p>Her head popped up in surprise. “Why would you do that for me?” </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath. “Listen, I know that we didn’t see eye to eye on things but I have realized that life is too short to be alone and Harry and I are eternally grateful to be with the Weasley family and always try to help others when we can.” </p><p>George gave her a black card as she looped her arm through Parvati’s. “Come on, let’s have some fish and chips at the Three Broomsticks and have a spree on George.”</p><p>Parvati looked back at George and saw the understanding and contentment that she hoped to achieve soon. “Are you sure, Hermione?” she asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>“Alright, it has been a long time since I saw Madame Rosemerta.”</p><p>“That’s the ticket,” said George. “I don’t want to see you two before 5 pm.”</p><p>The ladies saluted and laughed as they went out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>